


My Destiny

by alhibanksy



Category: GiyuuTan - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Kamado Tanjirou, Dom/sub, Erotica, M/M, Smut, Top Tomioka Giyuu, maestro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alhibanksy/pseuds/alhibanksy
Summary: Kamado Tanjiro conoce un club debido a un hombre que lo invitó a salir. El cuerpo de Tanjiro se estremece por Tomioka Giyuu, el hombre fuerte y frío que ha hecho que la cabeza de Tanjiro quedaran en blanco.En ese club Tanjiro descubre un mundo diferente. Tanjiro descubre los gustos raros de Giyuu.Poco tiempo después de conocer a Giyuu, la confianza surge y ahora está dispuesto y listo para adentrarse al mundo de la sumisión y las cuerdas.
Relationships: Tomioka Giyuu/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Capítulo 1

La imagen de un hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo era todo lo que pudo ver Tanjiro aquella noche. Aún recordaba esa noche en la que su destino había dado un giro enorme. Aquel hombre había estado oculto entre las sombras, su mirada penetrante a través del humo hizo que la piel de Tanjiro se erizara de tal modo que todo su cuerpo se puso duro y le faltó el aire. No solo por el humo clavándose en esos ojos azules, sino también por una camisa entreabierta bajo un traje elegante mientras tenía una calurosa discusión con una mujer de curvas esbeltas cubiertas por un fino vestido violeta.

Esa imagen ha seguido plantada en su memoria hasta el día de hoy que continúa trabajando en el restaurante familiar. Poco a poco su atención necesita a ese hombre exitoso, masculino y varonil que lo hizo sentir como un pequeño cordero asustado.

Tanjiro lo esperaba ver incluso un momento para considerar otra vez el color de sus ojos, la forma de su mirada, la manera con la cualidad lo había visto durante toda la noche.

Tanjiro no era tonto, había sentido que aquel hombre lo miró como si hubiera sido su comida favorita. Y tal vez lo era, excepto que Tanjiro no entendía la razón para ser el objeto de esas miradas. Fue por eso que Tanjiro salió del restaurante y lo buscó, para encontrar el oculto en un callejón conversando —o no sabía exactamente si eso era llamar a la conversación teniendo en cuenta que la mujer gritaba al igual que una madre regañando a sus hijos—.

Fue la primera vez que a Tanjiro le dio miedo un hombre, también la primera vez que deseó probar un cigarro para saber si se vería como ese hombre.

Fue ... _emocionante_ , pero Tanjiro también temió. Nunca alguien le había puesto así de asustado y exaltado. Con veinte años y el tener estado en dos relaciones que duraron dos años, Tanjiro tendrá problemas que ser y darle un dueño a su cuerpo.

Habíamos tenido novias, nunca se interesó por un hombre. Así que su repentino interés por ese hombre de trayectoria y una cajetilla de cigarros fue como descubrir el mismo tiempo que pasar años buscando un interés amoroso.

—¡Monjiro, entrega esto a la mesa número dos! —Inosuke sacó a Tanjiro de su ensoñación, deslizando dos platos de comida italiana sobre la barra—. Vamos, Kamabopo, que los clientes se van a ir dejando una queja.

Tanjiro asintió ante la cruda de las palabras de Inosuke, y puso los platillos sobre la bandeja.

—¡Zemitsu, lleva esto a la mesa ocho! —Inosuke gritó al pobre rubio que iba en su dirección con una expresión llena de latasancio.

Tanjiro afectado lástima por su amigo. Ambos han estado sirviendo a los comensales desde que abrió el restaurante, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de descansar.

El restaurante Danza del Fuego, pertenecía a la familia Kamado. La familia de Tanjiro constaba de dos padres, una madre, y seis hermanos incluidos él. Era una familia dispareja, pero no era como si importara realmente tener dos padres y una madre. La relación entre ellos era sana, aunque para bien o para mal, Tanjiro no pronunció ninguna queja por esto aun sabiendo que la sociedad no viola con buenos ojos esta clase de relaciones dentro del matrimonio —aunque, sin embargo, sin el matrimonio también era signo de queja

Bueno, no es que nos importen.

Con ese pensamiento, caminó hacia la mesa número dos. Una vez que llegó y descubrió a las dos personas ocupando esa mesa, el corazón de Tanjiro dio una vuelta ante la sorpresa.

Allí estaba aquel hombre y la mujer. Ninguna hablaba, ambos parecían reacios a dialogar. El aire que los rodeaba hacía pensar en Tanjiro que ellos no se llevaban bien.

—Buenas noches —saludó con una sonrisa—. Aquí está su orden.

Deposite los platos en la mesa y, antes de poder marcharse a llorar a moco tendido en la cocina por haber visto nuevamente al hombre traje-cigarro-tigre-en-ascenso, la mujer de ojos violáceos lo detuvo.

—Perdona. ¿Eres hijo de los Kamado? —Ella hizo la pregunta con una amable sonrisa en la cara.

Tanjiro no respondió rápido por andar echándole un ojo al hombre  
—repito su identificación— traje-cigarro-tigre-en-ascenso que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Si. Me llamo Kamado Tanjiro —pronunció lentamente, dejando de mirar al mayor.

—Es un placer conocerte, Kamado. Conozco a tu pequeña hermana.

¿De verdad? —Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Tanjiro ante esto—. Nezuko no me dijo nada.

Bueno, ella tampoco tenía que decirle lo que hizo o quien conocía. De hecho, Nezuko tiene problemas para guardar cosas relevantes para ella misma, como saber quién es este hombre de ojos azules y aspecto de mangante.

-Si. Creo que Kanao es su ... Espera, no quiero hablar de más, pero debo asegurarme. ¿Qué sabes de tu hermana?

Tanjiro inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Lo único que sabía de Nezuko era que tenía pareja y la semana que viene iba a prestarle a su familia. Por supuesto, Tanjiro estaba creyendo que se veía de un hombre, por lo que no veía nada de malo.

—Shinobu, deja de molestar y termina de comer.

La voz fuerte irritada del hombre provocó que Tanjiro se exaltara arrepentidamente. El hombre traje-cigarro-tigre-en-ascenso ahora lo estaba mirando y sus ojos no tenían más que poner muy nervioso a Tanjiro.

Ahogó un gemido y esperó que la mujer llame a Shinobu lo dejara marchar. No podría con la presión de esos ojos. Algo había hecho este hombre para poner un Tanjiro así de inquieto.

—Puedes irte, chico Kamado, la mujer y Tanjiro rápidamente se fue.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el interior de la cocina. Inosuke le miraba con una ceja alzada, sus dos padres se preocuparon al verlo llorar y Zenitsu solo parecen ser el único que se dio cuenta de la situación por cómo enviaba miradas extrañas al hombre de la mesa dos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanjiro no quiere aceptar que es gay

Tanjiro suspiró mientras limpiaba la mesa que anteriormente había ocupado el hombre cuyos ojos azules profundos daban miedo y la mujer llamada Shinobu. Ellos no habían probado bocado de lo que habían ordenado, haciendo preguntar a Tanjiro por qué a la gente rica les gustaba desperdiciar la comida. Si hubiera sido él, habría comido todo y no dejaría ni una mancha de salsa en el plato.

Recordó lo que había hecho antes y sintió que su cara hervía de la vergüenza. Había llorado por la mirada de un hombre, lloró por la abudante sensación de querer ser presionado abajo. Tanjiro no podía creer cuán exagerado fue, dándose cuenta del poder abrumador que aquel hombre tenía con él.

Tanjiro nunca se imaginó estar en una posición donde sería dominado por otro, sometido ante un traje y un cigarro.

Ahora estaba enfrentándose a la idea repentina de su gusto por ver a hombres vestidos con traje y fumando como si besara al cigarro con pasión. Aquella imagen todavía estaba en su mente y era imposible que pudiera olvidarla.

—Así que eres gay —Zenitsu susurró en el oído de Tanjiro una vez que se acercó, al no ver que Tanjiro no reaccionaba, decidió ocupar la silla que antes había tenido gusto de sostener al hombre mayor.

Tanjiro tragó grueso al repetirse las palabras de Zenitsu como mantra.

¿Probablemente era gay?

Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de serlo, nadie nunca llamó tanto su atención como aquel hombre.

—No lo sé —dijo con una mueca.

—Vamos, Tanjiro —Zenitsu rodó los ojos—. Te he visto mirarlo durante toda la noche luego de que dejaras la cocina echa un río.

—Estás equivocado —hizo saber rápidamente, jugando con la servilleta. Mientras la abría descubrió la marca de un labio rojo formando la silueta de unos labios.

Zenitsu miró la servilleta con una ceja alzada y luego resopló.

—¿Cuándo a mí una mujer me dejará su marca así? —rezongó cruzando los brazos—. Todos están detrás de ti, Tanjiro. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado?

—No hables así, Zenitsu —pidió Tanjiro arrugando la servilleta en su mano—. La señorita Shinobu solo limpió su boca, no dejó esto aquí como una señal de-

Tanjiro detuvo lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto Zenitsu agarró la otra servilleta, que perteneció al hombre.

—Mmh, Tanjiro —Zenitsu entrecerró los ojos—. Esto aquí sí parece una señal de coqueteo.

Tanjiro no esperó que su amigo se explicara y le quitó la servilleta.

Te espero en el club 12 Lunas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya lo has visto? —preguntó Zenitsu con sorpresa—. Vaya, te mueves rápido. Recuerdo que tu anterior novia fue quien dio el primer paso. ¿Ahora lo diste tú ayer?

Tanjiro frunció el ceño.

—No es eso. Ayer yo lo vi discutiendo con la señorita Shinobu. Ellos estaban en el callejón cerca de aquí.

—¿Aquel callejón que dice que es la vía antes de llegar al club 12 Lunas?

—¿Por qué lo llaman así? —Tanjiro nunca supo por qué ese callejón era la vía o el conducto para llegar a un club, y tampoco fue que antes quiso tratar de darle gusto a su duda. Pero ahora era diferente porque aquel hombre estaba involucrado.

Zenitsu presionó los labios casi como queriendo no hablar del tema. Pero al final decidió por hablar.

—¿Recuerdas a Uzui Tengen? —Tanjiro asintió—. Bueno, él me dijo una vez que en ese callejón hay una puerta que te guía hacia un lugar. De hecho, Tanjiro, gran parte de la clientela de aquí son personas que esperan para poder ir al club al final del callejón.

Uzui Tengen era el profesor de química de Zenitsu en la secundaria. Tanjiro sabía por voz de Zenitsu, que este hombre tendía a concordar salidas con la excusa de los amigos, pero tanto Tanjiro como Zenitsu sabían que Uzui quería salir con el último.

La idea de que Zenitsu saliera con un hombre no le parecía algo malo a Tanjiro ya que tenía dos padres, sin embargo, Zenitsu era heterosexual y sentía cierta clase de odio por Uzui.

—El viernes pasado, esa vez que no fui a tu casa a ver Pilares en Acción, fue porque Uzui me invitó a ir. Y una vez que entré allí, bueno, no fue lo que esperaba.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Vio a hombres besándose! —Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando oyeron el grito de Inosuke desde la barra, donde solo estaba él. Tanjiro quiso saber cómo el pelinegro oía en la distancia si ellos no hablaban fuerte.

—¿Y eso raro?

Zenitsu asintió.

—Es un lugar donde juegan a esa clase de juegos sobre dominantes y sumisos. Creo que escuché a Uzui decir algo sobre el BSDM.

Tanjiro hizo una mueca. ¿Así que por qué aquel hombre dejó esta nota? Esperaba que no fuera con la intención de entrar a ese lugar por nada del mundo. Pero Tanjiro, que comenzó a sentir que su vientre se llenaba de expectación, no podía ignorar la ligera curiosidad que surgió desde lo más profundo.

—Oh, no. ¿Vas a ir? Conozco esa mirada. ¡Es la que pusiste cuando Inosuke no terminó su parte del proyecto final y tú te dijiste que lo ibas hacer!

—Pierde cuidado, Zenitsu. Tú y Inosuke irán conmigo.

Ante esto, Zenitsu saltó de la silla con toda la intención de replicar, patalear, llorar y suplicar. Pero Tanjiro le dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa cariñosa, y Zenitsu no pudo decir nada. Porque sabía que si lo hacía acabaría trabajando con Tanjiro en todos los trabajos grupales habidos y por haber, lo cual no era lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que hacer equipo con Tanjiro significaba desvelarse toda la noche haciendo lettering en los títulos.

—¡Yo voy sin invitación! —gritó Inosuke.

—Bien. Ambos aceptaron. Gracias, chicos.

—Tsk, a mí me obligaste —murmuró Zenitsu entre dientes.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que me obligaste a ser gay!

Tanjiro lo miró en silencio, luego carraspeó.

—Ah, bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

«Jamás he visto algo así en mi vida». Tanjiro se frotó los ojos mientras cruzaba el estrecho camino hecho por los cuerpos sudados y llenos de músculos que danzaban en todo el club. A los lejos, y apenas viéndolo, había una barra con la imagen detrás —mural, exactamente— de dos espadas cruzadas.

Iban tomado de la mano de Zenitsu porque según este Tanjiro sería raptado por un grupo de hombres bara como él lo fue cuando entró por primera vez. Inosuke era el único que tenía total libertad para andar como quisiera ya que fácilmente podía golpear a cualquiera que tuviera las agallas de meterle mano.

Tanjiro ya había sentido una mano deslizarse por su trasero y apretar su trasero con fuerza. A Tanjiro le había dolido el apretón y se había girado a buscar al causante, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hallar al demonio manos sueltas porque su visión fue simplemente obstruida por unos enormes especímenes.

Mirándose a él mismo se dio cuenta de la gran diferente entre esos hombres y él. Aunque aquellos tipos musculoso tenían una fuerte aura atractiva, Tanjiro estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo. La camisa verde de algodón se le veía bien. El suave material se pegaba a su pecho lo necesario para mostrar los tensos músculos que había trabajado para tener.

Después de todo era un hombre de veinte años, un joven todavía —según su madre—, pero al final su deseo por verse bien pudo con él. Así que pasó meses en un gimnasio y formando su cuerpo al punto que quería. Finalmente llegó con resultados espléndidos.

Bueno, incluso si Tanjiro no era gay, debía admitir que sentía cierto orgullo especialmente por su duro y redondo trasero.

—¡Oye, vuelves a tocarme y te arranco la mano de un mordisco! —Tanjiro salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la amenaza de Inosuke.

—¡Muérdeme otra cosa, bombón!

Tanjiro giró un poco la cabeza para mirar atrás. Se encontró con la escena de Inosuke mordiendo la mano de un hombre alto y moreno. Tanjiro quiso ayudar, pero Zenitsu apretó su mano.

—¡No lo hagas, Tanjiro!

Le echó una mirada más al pelinegro y continuó caminando con Zenitsu a la barra.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos se sentaron juntos y pegados en la esquina, dándole la espalda a la pista. El olor a cigarro hizo recordar a Tanjiro el por qué estaba allí. Comenzó a buscarlo entre el tumulto de personas.

—¿Buscas al hombre que te movió el tapete?

—Ya sabes que si —dijo, suspirando al no poder ver nada.

Zenitsu señaló la tarima que tenía dos caños largos y gruesos.

—Deberíamos esperar a que comience el show, que ahí es donde las cosas se ponen extrañas... Tan extrañas que querrás salir de aquí, Tanjiro. La última vez yo me convertí en flash de lo rápido que salí.

—¿En serio? —Tanjiro levantó una ceja. Él no veía nada malo en ese lugar excepto mucha masa muscular.

—Hey, Tanjiro —llamó Zenitsu mirando a algo tras de él—, hay que tener cuidado.

Tanjiro se giró para ver lo que Zenitsu miraba, y se encontró con unos cuántos hombres observándolos, probablemente clasificándolos. Eso lo sabía por el evidente recorrido de esos ojos por sus cuerpos.

—¡Monjiro, Zeniro, vamos a bailar! —Inosuke apareció frente a ellos sin camisa y con un antifaz de jabalí.

Tanjiro se hundió de hombros al mirarlo. No entendía todavía el afán del pelinegro con usar esa clase de máscaras, además de que tenía una especie de fanatismo por los jabalíes. Si un jabalí fuera un cantante de seguro Inosuke estaría gruñendo de la emoción.

—¡Vete de aquí, animal! —Zenitsu lo empujó por los hombros, intentando en vano hacer retroceder al otro. Resopló y miró al barman—. ¡Un jugo de naranja, por favor!

El hombre tras la barra alzó una ceja, lleno de diversión.

—Bebé, te daré todo el jugo que quieras si entras conmigo al área privada —ofreció el barman con una sutil sugerencia, refiriéndose al lugar donde uno iba a ser el sumiso de cualquiera.

Tanjiro negó mientras detenía a Zenitsu de aventarle el celular al hombre. El chico de cabello rubio brillante escupió una maldición con los dientes apretados y se sentó alentado por el agotamiento.

—Cálmate, Zenitsu —Tanjiro sonrió cándido, apretando la muñeca del rubio con un poco de presión—. Deberías canalizar la ira que está afectando tu juicio.

Zenitsu levantó la mirada, ofendido.

—¿Yo tengo que canalizar mi ira? —dejó escapar un resoplido hastiado—. No soy la persona que tiene problemas de control emocional. Deberías decírselo a ese idiota —señaló a Inosuke que ahora estaba discutiendo con el barman.

—¡Vete a buscar a tu abuela! —Inosuke escupió balanceando su cuerpo por encima de la barra, sosteniendo con fuerza las solapas de la camisa del hombre que sonriente asentía a todo lo que el pelinegro le decía—. Bueno, no a tu abuela, mejor a tu novia.

—Lindura —El hombre pronunció al ensalivar sus propios labios aún con sus ojos viciosos sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, luego estiró las manos y le quitó la máscara de jabalí a Inosuke. Una sonrisa complaciente surcó en la boca del hombre—. Quería al chico rubio, pero tú no estás mal, solo necesito castigarte para adormecer tu lengua salvaje.

Tanjiro boqueó por aire ante la evidente advertencia del hombre. Zenitsu también parecía haber dejado escapar su alma por cómo se quedó sin respirar. Tanjiro lo golpeó suavemente en la espalda para que dejara de retener el aire sino así acabaría muriendo.

—Ha, ya quiero ver eso —dijo Inosuke exasperado, ejerciendo más presión en su agarre. Parecía muy determinado a cortarle el aire al otro que lo miraba como si fuera su presa.

—Sí, un castigo muy intenso —murmuró.

Tanjiro, ya cansado de presenciar la situación, soltó la muñeca de Zenitsu y fue a calmar a su otro amigo. Lo alejó del hombre con una suave sonrisa, y lo sentó en el medio de Zenitsu y él.

Al menos había descubierto la identidad detrás del barman. En su gafete decía «Douma».

—¿Ves que este idiota tiene problemas de ira? —le dijo Zenitsu al expulsar un suspiro.

Tanjiro asintió en respuesta mientras retenía a Inosuke por sus muñecas. Este echaba humo por la nariz como un animal enjaulado.

Cuando Tanjiro pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, el barman Douma se deslizó hacia ellos con el elástico de la máscara colgando en dos de sus dedos. Pronto el hombre ya estaba delante de los tres luciendo el uniforme estándar de barista.

—Vamos —dijo hacia Inosuke. El chico gruñó, y Tanjiro lo apresó con más fuerza—. ¿No dijiste que querías ver tu castigo? ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Tanjiro se compadeció del hombre luego de escuchar la notable provocación, liberando a Inosuke para que pudiera desenvolverse como quería.

Inosuke rápidamente se puso de pies y señaló al hombre con el dedo corazón.

—Yo no tengo miedo de nada.

—Oya... Me gusta tu personalidad, pero te verías mucho más adorable estando callado y apoyado en tus rodillas —confesó.

—Ya quisieras. ¡Lidera el camino!

Douma sacudió la cabeza y agarró a Inosuke por los hombros. Este parecía muy reacio a que el hombre lo tocara, pero Douma era más fuerte así que finalmente se dio por vencido en su tarea de escapar de aquellos brazos.

Mientras guiaba a Inosuke hacia un pasillo iluminado por luces profundas, susurró unas palabras hacia los dos chicos sentados en la barra.

—Cuidaré bien de su amigo.

Luego se perdieron entre los cuerpos.

Tanjiro tragó grueso y sintió que Inosuke no saldría dentro de unas horas. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero su amigo ya era mayor y podía tomar sus decisiones. Si algo no le gustaba de seguro se lo haría saber al hombre.

—Dios, ese idiota va a ir al área privada —Zenitsu murmuró con lástima—. Mis condolencias al trasero virgen de Inosuke.

Zenitsu se hundió de hombros como ya dando por perdida la situación, y se giró de nuevo, volviendo a darle la espalda a la multitud. Tanjiro hizo lo mismo, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en Inosuke.

—Espero que esté bien y no exceda sus límites —rogó Tanjiro.

—No creo que lo haga, además tiene una palabra de seguridad por si no está seguro de seguir —explicó el rubio, meneando la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo que su flequillo ondeara suave y ligero.

Tanjiro enarcó una ceja.

—Oye, Zenitsu —Inspiró hondo al detenerse, preparándose para lo que iba a preguntar—. Me da pena hacerte este tipo de pregunta, pero tú me diste índices para hacerla. ¿Tú ya lo hiciste con alguien?

Tanjiro articuló la pregunta en voz baja y la música cubrió la mayor parte de sus palabras, pero Zenitsu había escuchado bien por cómo pasó saliva con fuerza y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Tanjiro retuvo el aliento, expectante de la respuesta.

—Bueno, uhm —La cara de Zenitsu se calentó, y Tanjiro pudo ver que estaba tomando todo su esfuerzo por dejar fluir las palabras. Y al final soltó con voz ahogada—: Dios, sí.

Zenitsu pasó de estarse mirando los muslos a poner sus ojos sobre Tanjiro, que parpadeaba tildado. Tanjiro liberó el aire retenido dentro y casi gritó algo impropio de él y tan propio de Inosuke.

—¿Con quién?

—No me hagas responder a eso, Tanjiro. Estoy teniendo una crisis aquí —imploró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pero no hacía falta aclarar para que Tanjiro supiera de quién se trataba. La única persona que venía a su mente era Uzui.

—Lo siento. Solo quería saber ya que me di cuenta que conocías gran parte de lo que en este club se hace.

Tanjiro no quiso encontrarse con los ojos de Zenistu hasta que el pudor desapareciera de la cara de este. No quería por nada del mundo ponerse igual de rojo que Zenitsu cuando en realidad no había que estarlo. Juzgar a su amigo no era apropiado, no cuando Tanjiro había entrado en 12 Lunas siguiendo a un hombre —un hombre, Dios, y en sus cortos veinte años jamás había dudado de su sexualidad— que probablemente también era una clase de señor allí.

Cuando Tanjiro estaba por hacerle saber a Zenitsu que no se sintiera avergonzado de lo que hizo con otro hombre o del juego en realidad, una mano pesada y caliente cayó intrépida en su hombro. La respiración de Tanjiro se aceleró. Por la mirada de Zenitsu, ojos penetrantes y con un deje de diversión oculto en el movimiento de sus pestañas, Tanjiro supo al instante quién era la persona detrás.

Lentamente giró y su cara dio de lleno contra el humo que el hombre había exhalado en su cara. Tosió mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el mayor. Era muy hermoso, vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca con el botón de arriba abierto, lo cual mostraba su marcado pecho.

—¿Vamos?

No fue una orden, sino que sonó como una pregunta un tanto insegura. Tanjiro entendió el gesto como algo para obtener su aceptación, así que asintió y esperó que el hombre comenzara a guiar el camino. Pero él se quedó allí con la mirada puesta en las facciones de la cara de Tanjiro.

—Habla, Tanjiro. No puedo saber si quieres reunirte conmigo sin oírte decirlo —dijo, calando de su cigarro y expulsando el aire hacia un lado, esta vez tomándose la tos de Tanjiro como una advertencia.

Tanjiro no hizo hincapié en el hecho de que aquel hombre sabía su nombre, y solo se concentró en sus palabras. Algo bajo él lo obligó a responder con sinceridad.

—Sí, vamos.

Los ojos azules mostraron un fugaz y pequeño brillo pese a las luces tenues del lugar que hacía difícil a Tanjiro poder admirar aquellos ojos con más ímpetu. Tanjiro pronto sintió que unos dedos largos y duros rodeaban su muñeca y tiraba de él.

Siguió al hombre como pudo, y antes de perderse entre el tumulto de personas, ladeó un poco la cabeza y cruzó miradas con Zenitsu. Este apuntó hacia algún lugar y enseguida desapareció de la vista de Tanjiro.

Bueno, al menos su amigo no estaría solo por ahí.

Bueno, al menos su amigo no estaría solo por ahí


	4. Capítulo 4

El sitio al que el hombre llevó a Tanjiro era un reducido espacio que constaba en su interior con dos sofás individuales color vino que eran separados por una mesita de madera de aspecto tradicional. En ella había unos platos con pequeñas porciones de comida, acompañadas de dos copas y una botella de vino blanco.

Tanjiro rígido e incómodo tomó asiento en el sofá izquierdo, enfrentándose al hombre mientras este se quitaba el saco y desalojaba su corbata. Tanjiro pudo apreciar un par de brazos ejercitados bajo la tele de la camisa. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de mirar el físico del hombre, ascendiendo con sus ojos hacia los ojos que ahora se veían mucho más oscuros que antes.

Tanjiro jaló un poco de aire reduciéndose a una pequeña bolita encogida en el estrecho sofá. El aire estaba muy tenso, y el hombre parecía muy encerrado en sí como para mirar a Tanjiro y empezar la conversación. Tanjiro no estaba seguro tampoco de si había algo para decir en estas circunstancias.

Hasta que el hombre delante de él decidiera hablar, Tanjiro decidió analizarlo con ojos vividos y destellantes. Vio una manzana de adán un poco más pronunciada que la suya, cabello medio largo color azul negro que con la luz opaca de la sala parecía incluso más negro, dos ojos azules concentrados en desabotonar el par de botones al final de las mangas de su camisa y labios finos que no mostraban ninguna señal de frustración mientras abrazaban la colilla del cigarrillo.

Le quitaba el aliento. Alto, con hombros anchos y poderosos brazos en los cuales Tanjiro quería ser apretujado. Ahora sí que la autoestima de Tanjiro había bajo un escalón, no como antes alrededor de pura masa muscular, porque la persona frente a él no era un bara sino un hombre estable con un físico acorde a su altura.

Tanjiro tragó saliva y observó cómo la quijada del mayor se endurecía un poco antes alzar la vista y centrarla en él. Se estremeció repentinamente por la atención puesta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tanjiro colocó las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas y apretó los dedos, buscando una posición menos incómoda. Sin embargo, ahora parecía incluso más incómodo que antes, sentado con rectitud y haciendo temblar la punta de sus pies. Se parecía a como había estado las veces que su madre lo regañaba por hacer llorar al bebé.

—Bueno... —Forzó al aire entrar por su nariz, inhalándolo con urgencia—. Supongo que estoy bien, señor...

—Tomioka Giyuu —contestó estirándose para servir el vino—. ¿Bebes?

—Un poco —Tanjiro sonrió menos tenso, aunque no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que todo era tan estúpidamente incómodo. Suponía el hombre llamado Giyuu también debería sentir la tensión y falta de comodidad rodeándolos.

Era la primera vez que Tanjiro conocía a ese hombre, pero parecía que Giyuu lo conocía de toda la vida. Tanjiro se preguntó de dónde si él jamás lo había visto excepto el sábado pasado cuando lo vio fumar y discutir con la mujer.

Giyuu le dio una última calada al cigarro y luego lo aplastó contra el cenicero para poder tenderle una copa a Tanjiro, que con manos torpes la aceptó.

—Mmh, Tomioka-san —Tanjiro inició no muy seguro de si seguir su instinto de huir o continuar dejándose llevar por su curiosidad. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y formó un leve mohín al tratar de decidir, por desgracia su curiosidad ganó con creces—. ¿Por qué me invitó a este lugar?

Giyuu se llevó el borde de la copa a los labios sin quitar su mirada de Tanjiro, quien no sabía si eso estaba incrementando su incomodidad o el hecho de sentirse como un animal débil bajo la mirada de un depredador era lo que ponía su mente en otro lugar. Giyuu saboreó el vino en su boca luego de haberlo digerido.

—Tanjiro, me gustas —dijo tan de repente haciendo al más joven respingar—. He estado yendo a cena en el restaurante de tu familia desde hace un mes.

Tanjiro no pudo apartar sus ojos de Giyuu, sintiendo que si lo hacía acabaría perdiendo y Tanjiro no era así. No quería perder en un juego de miradas, pero recordó lo que pasó hace unas horas en la cocina y rápidamente esquivó los penetrantes orbes azules. Había llorado como niño por culpa de Giyuu, no deseaba volver a hacerlo ahora cuando estaba en una posición demasiado densa.

El cabello de Tanjiro de un rojizo oscuro fue hecho hacia atrás cuando su mano pasó a través de ellos nerviosamente y dejando a la vista la cicatriz en su frente. Como tuvo el pelo caído hacia abajo, Tanjiro había cubierto aquella cicatriz. La ceja de Giyuu se alzó curiosa. Tanjiro tomó el vino de una sola vez, tragando el líquido con fuerza.

—Tomioka-san, debe estar confundido —Tanjiro revolvió su cabello para sacudirse las malas energías, queriendo tranquilizar un poco su corazón y dejar de sentirse como carne de primera calidad—. Yo no lo he visto todos esos días que dice usted haber visitado el restaurante.

Giyuu asintió recorriendo a Tanjiro desde el cabello hasta acabar en las rodillas temblorosas del chico. Tanjiro se dio cuenta de esa mirada y cruzó sus piernas preso por el escaneo descarado del hombre. Se tragó una queja. Rápido se dio cuenta que también lo hizo para esconder la excitación que se elevó en él por aquella mirada intensa.

—Claro que no ibas a verme si me sentaba en la mesa del fondo y tu padre me atendía —confesó volviendo a beber de la copa.

Absorbido por los nervios, Tanjiro depositó la copa nuevamente en la mesa tras limpiarse los labios. Ese pequeño gesto provocó que los labios de Giyuu temblaran por querer sonreír, cosas que no sucedió ante la mirada asustada de Tanjiro que había visto eso como maquiavélico.

—Escucha, Tanjiro, no voy hacerte nada. Relájate. Solo quiero conversar contigo —hizo saber Giyuu una vez que entendió en qué tipo de situación estaban ambos.

Tanjiro lo miró con esperanza.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

La cara de Tanjiro se iluminó y una sonrisa llena de alivió contorneó sus labios rojizos y abundantes. Al instante relajó su cuerpo en el sofá sentándose bien, con menos rigidez y más tranquilidad.

—Pensé que usted iba a comerme —mencionó con una suave sonrisa.

—Por el momento, no.

Tanjiro se exaltó. Pero no prestó demasiado atención a ello ya que había dejado caer todas sus defensas ante el seguro que Giyuu le había dado de no hacerle nada. Eso lo tenía realmente aliviado.

—Tomioka-san, no creo saber qué le gusta de mí. Además, debe de estar enterado que mi interés no está inclinado al otro lado —susurró con pena.

Giyuu dejó la copa en la mesita. Tanjiro sintió que le era difícil pasar saliva. Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que antes, aquella sensación de querer ser sometido por un hombre más fuerte que él. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de estar en un sitio donde existían dominantes y sumisos; un mundo nuevo para Tanjiro que había estado buscando nuevas cosas en su vida.

Pero le extrañaba que aquellas cosas nuevas llegaran a él de la mano de un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, sino de alguien con una clase de estilo de vida muy diferente al suyo, con aspecto muy dominante. Si Tanjiro en alguna ocasión pensó de sí mismo como un joven muy apuesto, con la vanidad un poco en lo alto, entonces este hombre delante rayaba el límite de lo apuesto al atractivo.

—Tanjiro —Se sonrojó al verse descubierto espiando el cuerpo del mayor, sus mejillas calentándose por la vergüenza—. Eres adorable.

Casi escupió por la declaración tan sincera. Solo pudo brindarle una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos debido al bochorno, una sonrisa demasiado tímida.

—¿Le gusto porque soy, uh, adorable?

Giyuu sacudió la cabeza arremangándose la camisa. Tanjiro perdió sus ojos en aquellos brazos.

—Bueno, no tengo problema de que sigas mirando, pero deberías llevar tus lindos ojos a mi cara sino quieres que algo de mi poca racionalidad termine por romperse —dijo, y agregó más tarde—. Me gustas porque solo eres tú.

Giyuu estaba mirando a Tanjiro tan amable y dulce que este no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Incluso su voz varonil había sonado tan suave y cariñosa, muy diferente a la frialdad de antes cuando estaban en terreno arenoso.

¿Había dicho que nunca le gustó un hombre? Pues ahora las fuertes creencias y convicciones de Tanjiro cayeron como dominó por un hombre. Por Giyuu Tomioka. Y con al parecer un gran paquete entre sus piernas.

—Tanjiro, en ese lugar tampoco —suspiró el mayor.

Y un enorme corazón.

—L-lo siento —dijo abanicando su rostro con su mano mientras a través de sus pestañas veía a Giyuu borroso por las lágrimas de vergüenza que se manifestaron en sus ojos.

—Me gustaría salir contigo mañana por la noche.

Tanjiro mordió la esquina de su labio inferior en cuanto vio que Giyuu tenía una cierta debilidad por eso. Claro, no lo hizo con tal de enloquecer al hombre. Suspiró ante lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Finalmente admitió que había surgido una atracción por el otro tan inmediata que era difícil de ignorar.

—Aceptaré si no la tenemos aquí —propuso con voz apacible.

—No es que quiera que vengamos siempre aquí, solo quería mostrarte algo de lo que me gusta. Espero que comprendas.

—¿Le gusta hacer eso con todas sus parejas?

Diablos. Tanjiro ya estaba hablando como si estuviera en una relación con el hombre.

—Claro que no —Giyuu negó—. No me gusta el lado oscuro del D/s. Me gusta que haya confianza, amor y compatibilidad. Esto requiere de mucho entendimiento y cuidado, Tanjiro. No puedo hacerte nada de lo que quiero si no hay nada de confianza entre nosotros.

Tanjiro asintió e ignoró el pesar instalado en la boca del estómago.

—¿Ha tenido muchas parejas?

En eso, las esquinas de los labios de Giyuu temblaron una vez más.

—Tanjiro, eres el único.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tanjiro atendió la última mesa asignada por su padre esa noche, golpeando el interior de su mejilla con la lengua al ver la hora en el reloj colgado sobre la puerta de entrada. Ya iban a ser la diez y media de la noche y él aún no se había dado una ducha para borrar los rastros de sudor por el trabajo.

—Al paso que vas no podrás irte —Nezuko lo jaló del brazo con una linda sonrisa.

Tanjiro suspiró mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su hermana de regreso a la cocina. En el camino cruzó miradas con Tomioka Giyuu, quien desde las nueve ha estado sentado en la última mesa del fondo atendiendo algunos papeles que Tanjiro suponía que debían ser del trabajo.

Tanjiro sintió su cara calentarse por la mirada tan penetrante. Tomó de toda su fuerza de voluntad no mostrar cuán afectado estaba por otro hombre. La única que sabía de su cita para esa noche era su hermana menor, Nezuko, quien parecía muy emocionada por producirlo y ayudarlo a manejar la situación en el restaurante.

—Traje un bolso con tu ropa. Puedes ducharse en el baño del personal —avisó Nezuko inflando sus cachetes cuando Tanjiro revolvió su cabello.

Tanjiro le dio una suave sonrisa y se adentró en la cocina. En ella estaban sus padres, dos nuevos empleados, y Zenitsu y Inosuke. Tanjiro a estos los miró un poco antes de caminar hacia su padre.

—Papá —llamó con voz tranquila.

El hombre dejó de amasar la masa para la pizza al sentir los brazos de Tanjiro rodeándole la cintura. Tanjiro puso su cara en su hombro cariñosamente.

—¿Y mi abrazo? —Su otro padre despeinó a Tanjiro mientras fruncía el ceño y negaba. Tanjiro sonrió gentil al tomar la mano de Yoriichi con suavidad—. Bueno, lo acepto.

—¿Qué quieres, Tanjiro? —preguntó Tanjuro al echarle una mirada por encima del hombro, elevando las cejas, viéndose divertido por la interacción de los dos.

—Quieres pedir algo ¿no es así? —aseguró Yoriichi sacudiendo la cabeza.

La relación de los padres de Tanjiro fue desde un principio extraña. Yoriichi llamaba a Tanjuro por Sumiyoshi porque él era la reencarnación de su primer amor. Tanjiro incluso a veces se preguntó cómo Yoriichi sabía que el alma de Sumiyoshi reencarnó. Una vez hizo la pregunta con total curiosidad cuando tenía quince años, y el hombre le contestó: "porque yo soy el mismo, y las almas destinadas a estar juntas siempre se reencuentran".

Después de eso, Tanjiro había estado pensando que, si sus padres estaban destinados desde tiempos pasados a estar juntos, probablemente él también tendría a su alma gemela. Pero dichas creencias no duraron mucho ya que Tanjiro tendía a ser muy realista y poco fantasioso.

Tanjiro hizo un puchero recostando su mejilla en el hombre su padre, batiendo las pestañas en dirección a Yoriichi.

—Papá, yo siempre le doy cariño —se quejó abultando aún más los labios. Yoriichi chasqueó la lengua mientras le daba un tic en las esquinas de los labios. Tanjiro recordó a Tomioka Giyuu. Inhaló una bocanada de aire para poder hablar sobre lo que había querido decir desde un inicio—. Voy a irme temprano. Tengo una, uh, ¿cita?

El hombre al que Tanjiro estaba abrazando suspiró y regresó a estirar, con el borde de las palmas, la masa. Sin embargo, Yoriichi cruzó sus brazos y pidió una explicación con sus ojos calculadores. El uniforme de chef lo hizo parecer más alto y mucho más estricto, con su cabello negro largo y ondulado.

—¿Con quién vas a salir? Hace menos de un mes terminaste con tu última novia. —Esta vez quien articuló la pregunta fue Tanjuro cuando se dio cuenta de que Yoriichi fulminaba con la mirada al menor—. Tanjiro, no puedes entrar en otra relación cuando tu corazón todavía está agrietado.

Por suerte, y agrado de Tanjiro, su padre dijo agrietado en vez de roto. El corazón de Tanjiro no estaba roto, solo tenía unas leves heridas causadas porque Tsutako terminó con él luego de salir durante casi dos meses. Fue su segunda novia después de Kanao, quien, por cierto, también rompió con él con las habituales palabras de "estamos mejor como amigos" y ahora era como la mejor amiga de Nezuko.

—Es sólo una cita, no creo que vaya a salir con él de la noche a la mañana —dijo en voz baja, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza que ya era evidente en toda su cara.

—¿Él? —Yoriichi no expresó nada más que un ceño fruncido en el rostro, pero por el tono de voz que había utilizado Tanjiro se dio cuenta que estaba sorprendido.

—Ahora es un él —susurró Tanjuro con una sonrisa afable—. Pero Tanjiro, creo que tu corazón quedará incluso peor saliendo con un hombre.

—Escucha a tu padre, Tanjiro —habló Yoriichi observando que había dejado abandonada la tabla con las rodajas de cebolla y espárragos—. Sumiyoshi, tú decides —le dijo al besarlo en la boca para después regresar a su trabajo.

—Bueno, ya eres mayor de edad —comenzó Tanjuro sin mirar al menor—, así que tú decides qué hacer con tu corazón.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse y caminar en dirección a Nezuko que conversaba alegremente con Inosuke, mientras Zenitsu la miraba con ojos de enamorados—. Vamos, Nezuko.

Ella se dio la vuelta con alegría.

—¡Vamos!

. . . . . .

Tanjiro mordió el interior de su mejilla, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello hecho hacia atrás ante el uso de cera para el pelo con el que Nezuko lo peinó. Delante de él, Giyuu fumaba un cigarrillo con total tranquilidad, apoyado contra la puerta de copiloto de un auto negro. Tanjiro adivinó que era nuevo porque parecía recién salido de un local de automóviles, sin suciedad en sus ruedas y sin ningún rasguño.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —Giyuu preguntó al expulsar el humo, una acción intoxica e hipnótica para Tanjiro que había visto cómo el humo salió al exterior espeso y lento, tardando un poco en abandonar la boca del mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto sus pensamientos volvieron a perderse en todo lo que hacía el hombre, cuyos ojos no se dignaron en dejar la fisonomía de Tanjiro en ningún momento. Tanjiro tragó un chillido al darse cuenta de esto.

—Usted me invitó, Tomioka-san —dijo Tanjiro al caminar hacia el hombre. En breves segundos estaba respirando el mismo aire que él. Giyuu expresó un gesto de diversión incluso si no sonreía para nada.

—Es cierto —murmuró volviendo a introducir el cigarrillo entre los labios para aspirar suavemente. Los labios rodeando aquella forma cilíndrica hicieron que Tanjiro sintiera un escalofrío y esquivara la mirada de Giyuu—. Otra vez lo estás haciendo, Tanjiro.

Tanjiro respingó ante la voz gruesa que pronunció su nombre. Luego una mano firme se cerró en la muñeca de Tanjiro y lo empujó más cerca. Rápidamente Tanjiro regresó sus nerviosos ojos escarlatas a la boca del hombre.

—¿Q-qué estoy haciendo? —cuestionó al pasar la lengua por su labio inferior al igual que un hombre sediento.

Tanjiro inspiró con fuerza. La mano de Giyuu se sentía caliente en su piel.

—Estás yendo en dirección peligrosa. Yo quiero iniciar las cosas lento y tranquilo, pero me estás haciendo la tarea difícil al mirarme como si quisieras besarme —confesó al alejar el cigarrillo de sus labios, bajándolo hacia abajo para dar un simple toque y así arrojar las cenizas.

«Oh, tiene razón». Tanjiro tosió un poco tras encontrarse con los ojos azules de Giyuu en el momento que subió los propios por aquella cara.

—Perdón —susurró en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, Tanjiro. Por lo pronto vamos a comer —Giyuu le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y luego lo arrojó en la orilla del cordón. Tanjiro frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Tomioka-san, esto, hay un tacho de basura en la esquina —indicó con pena. Giyuu miró al lugar que Tanjiro decía, y por primera vez se formó, aunque pequeña y poco visible, una sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo siento.

—Tanjiro —aclamó de nuevo mirándolo—. En verdad me gustas.

Giyuu soltó la muñeca de Tanjiro y recogió el cigarrillo que había tirado.

—¿Tomioka-san? —Tanjiro lo vio confundido rodear el auto.

—Entra, Tanjiro. Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial.

. . . . . .

El lugar especial de Giyuu era un puesto de comidas rápidas de un vendedor de calle. Había una barra con sillas, y tras ella un hombre de mediana edad estaba hirviendo fideos y asando carne al mismo tiempo.

Tanjiro se sentó dándole una suave y agradable sonrisa al hombre que igualó la misma con más énfasis. Giyuu colocó en una mano en la rodilla de Tanjiro y masajeó con sutileza.

—Espero que te guste comer soba —dijo Giyuu abandonando las caricias suaves en la rodilla de Tanjiro, dejando un frío en la piel del menor.

Tanjiro expulsó el aliento que contuvo durante la repentina acción del hombre.

—Me gusta, Tomioka-san.

Sin tardar demasiado, Giyuu pidió dos platos de soba y se abrió dos botones de su camisa. Giyuu se había vestido con únicamente una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Y de igual forma se veía atractivo, tanto que Tanjiro no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando.

Pero comprendió que debía dejar de perderse en el hombre por si no quería meterse en terreno peligro. Se dio una cachetada mental y revoloteó los ojos en los alrededores.

El puesto estaba en un lugar vacío, lejos del tumulto de la gente del centro, y cerca de los barrios medios. Tanjiro se preguntó si el hombre ganaba bien. No parecía tener muchos clientes.

—Tanjiro —Giyuu puso los codos en la barra para sostenerse el rostro—, ¿qué cosas te gustan? Y ponte cómodo, no cruzaré la línea.

Cuando Tanjiro se dio cuenta que Giyuu no tenía otras intenciones más que conocerse, Tanjiro iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa menos tensa, más sincera.

—Me gusta leer y escribir, tengo un serio problema con cantar en la ducha, me encantan las películas de acción y los mangas shonen, pero puedo ser variado si la historia me gusta más de lo habitual —Tanjiro recordó los días que pasó leyendo el primer tomo del manga Kimetsu No Yaiba, un calor de extendió por su pecho por la emoción—. ¿Tomioka-san, debería prestarle mi colección de mangas?

—No me negaría. —Giyuu estiró la mano en un deseo de atraer la mano de Tanjiro y jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Te gustan las cuerdas?

Tanjiro levantó una ceja, riéndose de la pregunta. Más relajado que antes, dejó que la sorpresiva curiosidad del hombre por sus gustos siguiera en curso sin vacilación. No quería negarse a la oportunidad de dejar en claro algunas cosas.

—No lo sé —dijo—, porque nunca probé la resistencia de las cuerdas más que para hacer una hamaca a Nezuko cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—Uhm, eso se podría arreglar —aseguró entrelazado sus dedos con los ajenos. A Tanjiro se le erizó los vellos de los brazos por la electricidad que recorrió por sus dedos.

Tanjiro le echó una mirada al hombre de mediana edad para ver que no estuviera cerca. Sabía que esta conversación no era algo que uno podría estar hablando como si fuera algo de todos los días. No para Tanjiro que nunca en su vida había pensado que las cuerdas tendrían otra clase de uso.

—¿Eso... duele?

«¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que duele!». Pensó. Giyuu apretó su mano como sabiendo que estaba pensando.

—No duele, Tanjiro. Uso cuerdas de nylon que son mejores que las de cáñamo. Aunque claro, existen hombres que le gustan estas por la simple razón de que son más ásperas y dejan marcas profundas.

Tanjiro asintió. Esto estaba siendo difícil para él. Pero como dicen por ahí: la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Podría... intentarlo —susurró, su voz raspándole la garganta por la fuerza con la cual habló en un intento desesperado por no verse muy ansioso con ello.

Giyuu negó. Se inclinó hacia Tanjiro para susurrar en su oído. La oreja de Tanjiro roja por la vergüenza.

—No te presiones.

Después de dejar en claro lo que quería, Giyuu regresó a su posición justo en el momento que el hombre viejo se acercó llevando la bandeja con su orden.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez Tanjiro, soltando la mano de Giyuu. Aunque no sabía si agradecía a Giyuu por darle calma o al hombre por interrumpir.

De todas formas, agradecía el hecho de que la conversación acabara debido a la comida sino Tanjiro estaría teniendo una crisis por el torbellino de emociones causando estragos en él.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoo, este capítulo también es largo. Disfruten. Quedé satisfecho con esto. Pronto se vendrá lo muuuuuuy bueno.
> 
> El Shibari (que literalmente significa atadura) o Kinbaku (literalmente "atadura tensa") es un estilo japonés de que implica atar siguiendo ciertos principios técnicos y estéticos, y empleando cuerdas generalmente de fibras naturales.
> 
> Plug: es un tapón anal de silicona (no vi de otro material we)

—Te sugiero que uses un plug.

La sugerencia hizo que Tanjiro se acalorara. Abrió la ventanilla con el botón automático. El aire entró como un tranquilizador a su ansioso corazón. Luego de calmarse, Tanjiro giró hacia Giyuu para mirarlo con una vaga inclinación de cuello, lo que parecía entrever cuán inseguro lo puso sus palabras. El hombre la había arrojado con total calma, inexpresivo, absorto en las calles mientras conducía.

—Tanjiro —Giyuu cortó el hilo intranquilo de Tanjiro cuando lo vio hacer una mueca—. Tengo que prepararte bien. No quiero que te disguste.

Tanjiro exhaló aire y pensó seriamente. Antes ya había dejado en claro que quería intentar el famoso shibari, muy dentro sabía que todo era debido a su tonta curiosidad, y que Giyuu esté volviendo a reiterar sus preocupaciones estaba haciendo sentir deseoso a Tanjiro. La imagen de él siendo atado por cuerdas producía sensaciones justo en su ingle que nadie nunca había logrado en minutos.

Pero era notable que debía acostumbrar su trasero primero antes de proseguir.

Por lo general, Tanjiro necesitaba fuertes estímulos para lograr excitarse. Así que para él era una sorpresa, como también un descubriendo, que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la mínima mirada o palabras de Giyuu. La noche anterior tuvo una erección que le costó bajar masturbándose, pero logró bajarla al meterse los dedos en su virgen agujero.

Hoy quizás también tendría una de seguir respirando el aroma de Giyuu en el interior, escuchar su voz gruesa y sentir que sus palabras sonaban cargadas de deseo. Y quizás ese plug que sugirió Giyuu sea una fuente mejor que sus propios dedos.

Tanjiro cepilló su cara y a través de sus dedos no perdió de vista la tensión en las facciones de Giyuu. Podía ver una mezcla de inseguridad y preocupación en él.

—Si soy sincero, tengo miedo. Hasta unos días nunca dudé de mi sexualidad. Ahora ya no sé si alguna vez yo sentí atracción por una mujer como la siento por usted —confesó en el rugido anhelante de querer mostrar sinceridad.

Giyuu asintió sin mirarlo. Conducir para no morir. O eso veía Tanjiro en los ojos fijos del hombre.

—Lo entiendo. Estoy siendo muy insistente.

—N-no.... no es eso —Tanjiro sacudió la cabeza, tan rápido que sus aretes hanafuda se agitaron por la acción repentina.

La insistencia de Giyuu correctamente hacía que Tanjiro no acabara teniendo un serio problema en su cabeza.

─Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. ─Giyuu giró para darle una mirada serena. El cuerpo entero de Tanjiro tembló─. Al menos has sentido la atracción.

Cómo no sentirla si Giyuu era un espécimen que estaba enloqueciendo a Tanjiro de buenas a primeras, un hombre envuelto en feromonas intensas.

Los atronadores latidos del corazón de Tanjiro estaban haciéndolo imposible retener el sonrojo en sus mejillas que prácticamente amenazaban dejarle colorado de la vergüenza.

La atracción que sentía por el hombre era tan intensa como los instintos de los gatos en su celo. Su piel hervía cuando una mirada de Giyuu se posaba en él, acariciando la miel cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Giyuu tenían una oscuridad tan hipnótica. Tanjiro estaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento estaría sobre su palma.

─Tanjiro, por última vez, deberías dejar de mirarme así. Ya es muy duro mantener el control estando en el mismo lugar. No hagas que apresuremos las cosas.

─Tal vez yo quiera... ─murmuró en voz baja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en el momento que Giyuu apretó el volante─. Quizás quiera besarle, Tomioka-san.

El interior del auto era reducido así que los sentires y el aire cargado de tensión estaba poniendo la mente de Tanjiro en una parte ciega de sí misma, un lugar que no estaba atiborrado de cordura. Tanjiro había metido en un cajón todas aquellas emociones de miedo e inseguridad para darle libre albedrío a la excitación que tal cual agua hirviendo hacía ebullición en él con fuerza.

─Dios, Tanjiro, vas a matarme. ─Giyuu se pasó la mano entre el pelo. No miró a Tanjiro en ningún momento, pero la expresión corporal era cien veces más delatadora. Un prominente bulto se había formado en los pantalones del hombre. El vientre de Tanjiro se contrajo ante la expectativa.

La boca de Tanjiro se hizo agua. Quería, Dios, qué tanto quería chupar la polla de Giyuu. Lo quería tan fuerte.

Tanjiro olvidó que hasta ayer le gustaban las chicas. Parecía que este hombre le había hecho esfumar su heterosexualidad como un rocío.

Incluso olvidó que Tomioka Giyuu era un hombre muy capaz de hacerlo jadear, ponerlo boca abajo y hundirse dentro de él con pasión.

O atarlo, manejarlo, con hambre, mucha hambre.

. . . . . .

Las ansias produjeron en Tanjiro un arrebato de locura. Exactamente no sabía qué estaba tratando de hacer porque sus instintos bañados por la excitación habían dejado su mente en blanco, pero claramente no era algo propio de él. En ningún sentido.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Tanjiro había sido en silencio. Ninguno de los dos abrió boca para hablar porque era evidente el estado lujurioso en el cual ambos estaban. La erección del hombre no había bajado ni dos pulgadas. Tanjiro intuyó que el espacio reducido del auto estaba jugando con ellos de alguna manera enloquecedora.

Fue por eso que, cuando Giyuu aparcó frente a la residencia Kamado, Tanjiro se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de Giyuu para un beso. Tanjiro dejó un simple beso en los labios del hombre con el fin de llevar su mano escurridiza al prominente bulto. Le dio un apretón por encima de la tela. Giyuu atrapó el labio de Tanjiro entre sus dientes ante la acción.

Tanjiro ahogó un gemido. Pronto la húmeda y caliente del hombre empujó la suya y jugó dentro, suave, lento; luego más profundo, más territorial, más ávida. La boca de Tanjiro acabó invadida con maestría.

Su cabeza ya no razonaba bien. Tanjiro no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Tanjiro solo quería seguir probando esos labios, y continuar acariciando el miembro grueso y duro de Tomioka Giyuu.

Sintió que las manos de Giyuu envuelven su cuello, suave y con una presión fuerte para mantener el agarre. Tanjiro se estremeció cuando Giyuu dio simple toques tras sus orejas, descendiendo por su cuello, tocando la nuca de Tanjiro y la parte trasera del cuello también. Sus manos tibias enloquecen a Tanjiro hasta el punto que está abriendo la cremallera del pantalón y sacando la polla prominente ocultada bajo la tela. Comienzó un suave bombeo de arriba hasta abajo, girando la mano para ejercer más intensidad.

Mientras lo hacía, la boca de Giyuu no parecía querer abandonar sus labios. El beso continuaba sin más reserva, solo frenando por intervalos de dos segundos para aspirar aire y reanudar la acción con más ímpetu. Tanjiro gimió entre el beso, ansioso, desesperado, queriendo más.

Las manos de Giyuu ahora bajaban por el cuello de Tanjiro hacia los hombros, acariciando, palpando. Luego cayeron más profundo, contorneando la cintura estrecha del más joven, sutil y como un toque espeso a la miel que quedaba pegajosa en los dedos. Terminó por descender más, más y aún más, hasta que Giyuu está tocando su culo, entremetiendo los dedos bajo la tela gruesa del pantalón e introduciéndose incluso por debajo del bóxer. Giyuu tocó directamente la piel de Tanjiro, amasó el ejercitado culo con adoración.

Tanjiro se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar expuesta aquella recóndita área de su cuerpo, mientras él también usaba la polla de Giyuu para jugar, para hacer gruñir al hombre.

Y Tanjiro quería más. No solo tocar, quería sentir la polla goteante de Giyuu sobre su lengua, caliente y fuerte.

Inmediatamente se apartó arrastrando el labio inferior del hombre. Cuando dejó en libertad aquella carne mancillada por sus dientes, y sus propios labios deberían estar iguales, rojos, hinchados, húmedos; Giyuu lentamente abrió los ojos. Esas dos gotas de agua profunda estremecieron a Tanjiro.

—Hazlo —ordenó Giyuu de repente, no dándole tiempo a Tanjiro de formular la pregunta—. Ponlo en tu boca.

La rudeza no pasó desapercibida en su voz, pero a diferencia de ella, las caricias en el culo de Tanjiro no fueron rudas en ningún sentido. Giyuu parecía muy inmerso en palpar cada parte del culo de Tanjiro, pesar la masa muscular, averiguar si en sus manos cabían esos dos globos. Pero los ojos del hombre no dejaban que Tanjiro pudiera echarse atrás.

—Hazlo lento, Tanjiro. —Giyuu habló en un susurro. Tanjiro apretó su polla ante el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda—. Hazme venir por ti, en tu boca caliente, suave y bonita.

Como si Tanjiro hubiera sido hechizado, se extendió boca abajo por encima de la palanca estirando las piernas hasta que parte de ellas quedaron contra la puerta. A continuación, ya estaba soplando aire caliente en la punta de aquella apetecible polla. Giyuu abandonó el culo de Tanjiro y llevó las manos al suave y liso cabello del chico, para acariciar dulcemente, lo que conllevó a que la piel de Tanjiro se erizara.

—¿Puedo? —Tanjiro se detuvo sólo a un centímetro de la polla de Giyuu, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y hallar los ojos de Giyuu en un desesperado intento por recibir una confirmación.

—Puedes —Giyuu sonrió.

Los cálidos labios de Tanjiro envolvieron en un húmedo calor al pene del hombre. Oyó un gemido que lo hizo satisfacer de alguna manera obscena, sintiendo el profundo agarre en su cabello. Tanjiro saboreó la polla en su boca con hambre, subió y bajo hasta tocar con sus labios el borde, resistiendo las enormes ganas de rogar algo, lo que sea.

Aumentó la potencia de succión y la forma en que su lengua acariciaba a través de la carne cuando sintió los primeros tirones en su cabello como un aviso de que pronto Giyuu iba a llegar.

—Oh, Tanjiro.

Fue un gemido gutural que maravilló una parte dentro de Tanjiro. Ronroneó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la succión hasta que las caderas de Giyuu se sacudieron.

El hombre empujó hondo su polla en la boca de Tanjiro en un arrebato, consumido por el orgasmo estridente. Tanjiro sintió el espeso y caliente líquido llenar su boca.

Finalmente, y bajo los nervios de haber hecho algo que jamás habría hecho, tragó el semen con la cara, las orejas y parte del cuello sonrojada.

Lentamente la razón aparecía en la cabeza de Tanjiro. Lo consumió por completo. Desesperado se alejó de Giyuu. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Tragó el peso de sus acciones.

—¿Tanjiro? —Giyuu llamó cuando Tanjiro abrió la puerta tan rápido para no darle tiempo al hombre de reaccionar—. ¡Tanjiro...!

Tanjiro se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

No estaba llorando porque no le hubiera gustado ¡porque le había gustado muchísimo! Solo que Tanjiro al ser muy emocional tendía hacer un drama por cada pequeña cosa desconocida. Comprender que le había gustado tener una polla en su boca sólo hizo que se diera cuenta que había vivido toda su vida con un pañuelo tapando sus ojos.

—Espera —Giyuu lo agarró por el codo, lo que hizo girar a Tanjiro—. Lo siento.

Y lo peor, Tanjiro estaba sintiendo que era un maldito por hacer que ese hombre pidiera disculpas por nada. Tanjiro cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. De repente, estaba sintiendo los cálidos dedos de Giyuu limpiando su cara. Tan suave.

—Lo siento, Tanjiro. Fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

—No, Tomioka-san —dijo con la voz raspada—, discúlpeme a mí. Yo quería hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos. Tanjiro quiso echarse a llorar con más fuerza. El hombre frente a él parecía haber perdido el alma por lo angustiado y preocupado que se veía.

Estaba lastimando a Giyuu por sus inseguridades y problemas de orientación. Nunca quiso hacerlo, el hombre lo había tratado tan bien, fue muy bueno con él aun sabiendo que Tanjiro podría negarse a él. Tanjiro quería decirle que estaba bien, pero ninguna palabra quiso salir de su boca que pudiera calmar a Giyuu.

—Tanjiro, cálmate. Respira un poco —le pidió. Tanjiro respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse—. Bien. Eso es. Escucha. Ve a dormir y cuando mañana despiertes piensa lo que vas a hacer.

—¿P-pensar?

Giyuu asintió.

—Pensar. Si decides querer estar conmigo en todas las formas, tienes que pensarlo muy bien. Si no es así, bueno, estoy abierto al cambio. Pero, Tanjiro, no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora que ya probé el sabor de tu boca.

Tanjiro jadeó, el aire incapaz de entrar.

—Tomioka-san, yo...

—Piénsalo —dijo para terminar. Luego se apartó unos pasos atrás, alejándose de Tanjiro, quien sintió un dolor en el pecho producto del evidente temor enajenado del hombre—. Y piénsalo bien.

Giyuu abrió la puerta de copiloto y sacó algo detrás del asiento.

—¿Qué es? —hipó Tanjiro cuando Giyuu le entregó una bolsita de papel. Había algo dentro.

—Es algo que tenía para ayudarte —dijo lento y apacible—. Allí está mi número de celular. Cualquier cosa llámame, Tanjiro.

Tanjiro asintió, compungido. Su cara ardía debido a las lágrimas. Y sus ojos picaban. ¿Por qué parecía una despedida? ¿Y por qué sentía que habría una larga espera para verlo de nuevo?

Giyuu se acercó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Tanjiro. Este parpadeó absorto en la calidez y las cosquillas del pequeño beso.

—Te veo luego —despidió Giyuu en un carraspeo y enseguida estaba desaparcando el auto.

Tanjiro vio borrosa la imagen del auto alejarse en la calle. Al verlo doblar en una esquina, Tanjiro bajó la cabeza para mirar la bolsita. Se sintió extraño.

No abrió la bolsa. Tenía cosas que pensar y aclarar.

Primero debía saber qué es lo que quería de Giyuu y de sí mismo antes de darle rienda suelta a esos sentimientos intensos haciendo mella en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he aquí un nuevo minific :)
> 
> Trataré de abordar el D/s desde el lado bueno del juego, no enfocando en el oscuro que ya de por sí me escalofría. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, en serio, de verdad, realmente, quiero que les guste.


End file.
